emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5298/5299 (19th May 2009)
Plot Andy and Debbie are both concerned as the CAFCASS decision approaches. Andy has a face-off with Cain prior to the hearing and is disconcerted to hear that he has involved himself in the custody battle. Cain continues to goad Andy on his way out of the Woolpack and reveals he's told CAFCASS about his history. Andy is furious and tries to run Cain over, but Cain manages to get out the way. Just as he's about to leave Butler's for the hearing, Andy receives a visit from the police to quiz him about a road traffic offence and realises Cain has shopped him again. When Andy doesn’t show at the hearing, Debbie is told the case has been adjourned and immediately questions her father. Cain eventually admits everything and Debbie rails at him for ruining her chances by playing dirty. However, when Andy arrives at Tug Ghyll later to argue the toss, Debbie jumps to Cain's defence and warns Andy she will make him suffer. Meanwhile, Lizzie badgers Eric for her payment after helping him the day before. When Lizzie threatens to report him to the Hotten Courier, Eric has no choice but to cough up. As a PR stunt, Eric takes Lizzie to a council function but it backfires when she gets recognised by a woman she has ripped off in the past and they end up in an argument. They are both thrown out by security and Lizzie is later thrown out of the Woolpack as Eric declares she's put a huge dent in his campaign bid. Also, Maisie is at the end of her tether living with Sandy at the Woolpack. Natasha tries to smooth a way for Maisie's return to Home Farm by offering an olive branch but is rebuffed by her daughter. However, after another morning cleaning up after Sandy and being left to tend to the pub on her own, Maisie decides enough is enough and asks Mark to take her home. Natasha is amused when Maisie claims she's returned to please her, but secretly is glad to have Maisie home. However, little more than a few hours pass before Maisie and Natasha have drawn swords once again. Cast Regular cast *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson Guest cast *PC Mike Swirling - Andy Moore *Susan Davies - Joanne Mitchell *Maureen Smith - Cherylee Houston Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Office, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Brook Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Mill Cottage - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Park *Pollard & Pollard - Corridor and office *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer *Unknown hotel - Function room Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-Ordinator), Martin Wilde and Sean Adames (Stunt Performers) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,330,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes